


Emotional

by LittleTurtle95



Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [5]
Category: Inside Out (2015), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Character Study, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Emotions, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Movie Night, Multi, Silly, Team Bonding, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: Lost Book of the White countdown event.Day five: emotions.It’s movie night at the Lightwood Bane household, and when the last notes of Inside Out’s soundtrack play in the room, for Max is time to go to bed.The movie and his uncle Jace’s words keep buzzing in his mind as he falls asleep, and an unintentional burst of magic causes some unexpected trouble...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890529
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> I am most definitely sure this is not how this prompt was supposed to be but this idea came to mind and I couldn't let it go!
> 
> If you haven't watched Inside Out and/or have no idea about what is it about you probably won't understand much?? But who has no idea about what Inside Out is about?? Come on!

_ We’ve been through a lot lately, that’s for sure, but we still love our girl. She has great new friends, a great new house, things couldn’t be better! After all, Riley’s twelve… what could happen? _

The last note of Inside Out’s soundtrack echoed in the living room and Alec heard a sniffing sound. He turned ready to kiss the top of Max’s head to soothe him but immediately found out the kid wasn’t crying, he was looking at the TV screen with wide amazed eyes. 

“What?” he muttered, and finally saw Simon patting sympathetically his hand on Jace’s shoulders, and his fearless warrior parabatai sobbing with his face hidden in the crook of Clary’s neck.

“What you’re feeling is perfectly normal,” whispered Simon, still caressing his friend’s back. “Everyone of us cried the first time.”

Clary solemnly nodded.

“We didn’t cry,” said Isabelle, but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes looked just that tiny bit wet. “You’re giving false informations.”

“Because Lightwoods are heartless,” hissed Simon. “This is the final proof we needed.”

“He said… he said… take her to the moon for me…” Jace sobbed on Clary’s shoulder. “And then he... then he  _ died!” _

“I know, honey. I know,” said Clary, stroking his golden hair with a half amused half resigned expression. 

“Why uncle Jace cry? I not want he cry,” Max said, his lower lip already trembling. “I’m love him.”

Alec took him in his arms. “He cries because he’s happy,” he said, brushing a blue curl off his forehead.  _ “Right _ Jace?”

Jace’s face left Clary’s neck and he looked at Max with golden wet eyes. “I cry because I am brave and mature. Mature men are not afraid to show their emotions,” he declared proudly, wiping off the tears with the back of his hand. “Remember this life lesson from your good old uncle Jace.”

“This is so wise,” Simon commented, “I have to write it down to remember it.”

“What I say is always wise, Simon,” Jace said with the most serious face. 

Max frowned in confusion, and Alec stood up with him in his arms. 

“Okay, enough lessons for today. Bed time now,” he said, bringing Max to his room and placing him in the bed.

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, my baby?”

“I shadowhunter. I mature. I kill demins and cry. Mature men cry.”

_ Great,  _ Alec thought bitterly,  _ now every time he cries I have to thank Jace for this great idea. _

Seeing that Alec wasn’t answering he frowned. “I mature!” the kid shrieked, and Alec immediately started scratching his head just the way he liked. 

“Oh yes,” he said, “you are very mature, yes, yes. More than uncle Jace, that’s for sure.”

The small baby started mumbling nonsense and his eyes blinked more and more slowly as he dozed off. Alec kept stroking his hair for a while, and when the kid started snoring softly he sighed in relief and went back to the living room to join his siblings and his friends.

Meanwhile, all around Max’s sleeping form as he dreamt, glowing globes of every colour started dancing in the room.

Alec felt a sudden stab of anger hit him full force.  _ He almost made Max cry,  _ he thought, and he would have yelled if his son weren’t asleep.

When he finally reached the living room, surprise froze him for a moment.

His friends weren’t dressed the same way as five minutes earlier.

“Did you steal from Magnus’ closet?” he asked, already seeing red. “I can’t leave you alone for five minutes in my house and you steal our stuff?”

Simon didn’t have the black  _ Death Star  _ t-shirt he was wearing previously, but a bright purple one. He ran to hide behind Clary and stuttered “We… we didn’t steal them! Please Alec, don’t be mad! They… they manifested on us all of a sudden! It’s magic, it’s not our fault! Please, please don’t be mad!”

Izzy looked down at herself, her eyes focusing on a new nice green dress. “What’s this…  _ thing?  _ I thought that Magnus Bane’s son had better fashion sense.”

“What did you just say about my son’s fashion sense?” Alec asked, surprising himself. He felt like everything in him was screaming to throw a tantrum and he couldn’t help but oblige.

Clary looked the most comfortable out of all of them. She was smiling her best smile and gestured to her yellow shirt with a blue flower that wasn’t there before. “Let’s see the glass half full! We have new clothes for free!”

“Well, this new clothes suck,” Izzy sulked.

“What if we don’t turn back to normal? I have to go back to the Academy I have… I have a reputation!” Simon squeaked, still hiding behind Clary’s back.

“It doesn’t really matter,” Jace whispered shrugging, his light blue shirt wasn’t what he was wearing before Alec left. “No one is going to care about our clothes. No one really cares about us anyway.”

“Don’t say that, honey,” Clary chirped, “I care about you. Everybody cares about you. You’re fantastic and the world is so full of wonderful loving people!”

“You think you love me,” Jace sighed, “but you’re going to be tired of me soon. Everyone does.”

“Stop Jace,” Izzy interrupted him, “all this negativity is bad for my skin.”

Alec played with the sleeves of his red hoodie – why was it red? It was supposed to be a grey one – to think about what to do. He didn’t want to wake Max up to fix it, and he wasn’t sure the kid knew how to do it anyway. 

“This is the last time I let you choose what we watch on movie night, Simon!” he finally said, “look at what you did! This is all your fault!”

“Shut up Alec,” Isabelle scolded him, “it’s not Simon’s fault if your lame apartment is like a goddamn trap. It’s so full of magic my hair gets all static every time I set my foot here.”

“You ungrateful freak!” Alec hissed, “you can’t come here every time you need something and then criticize my house because it has magic!”

A portal opened in the middle of the room and Simon yelped.

“Stop screaming like an idiot!” Alec hissed. “You’ll wake the baby!”

A confused Magnus stepped out of the portal and it closed behind him. 

“Alec,” he said in a tight controlled voice, “do you have an idea on why my Gucci golden jacket disappeared in the middle of a warlock meeting and now I have a lilac velvet jacket with the ugliest purple bowtie I’ve ever seen?”

_ “Magnus!”  _ Clary yelled, jumping to hug him. “I’m  _ so _ glad you joined us!”

“What is the use of a warlock boyfriend if you disappear every time I need you?” Alec hissed, glaring at him with what Lily would have called _those disappointed_ _blue eyes._

Magnus blinked a few times like Alec had just slapped him. “I… I… what’s going on here?”

“Your son put a spell on us,” Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. “Obviously. We can’t just have nice things, can we?”

“Oh no,” Simon whined, “even Magnus was affected! We’re all going to die!”

Magnus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he realised what happened. “Where is Max?”

“He’s sleeping,” Alec grunted, “no thanks to you.”

“I wish I were sleeping,” Isabelle said, “so I wouldn’t have to deal with all of you.”

“I like to sleep,” Jace muttered.

“Awww, honey,” Clary cooed, “we can sleep together and cuddle up if you want.”

“It’s the closest I can get to dying” he finished.

Clary was left with her mouth open, momentarily speechless.

“By the Angel Jace, you’re so awkward!” Isabelle scoffed.

Magnus shook his head with a resigned sigh. He gestured with his hands to silence the room, not to wake up Max. The last thing they needed right now was a crying baby.

“Are you sighing, Magnus Bane?” Alec asked. “You don’t get to sigh.  _ I  _ should be the one who sighs. I am the one mad at you, not the other way round.”

_ He doesn’t want to be mean,  _ Magnus thought,  _ it’s the spell. Calm down, Magnus. You can’t resent him for this, it wouldn’t be fair. _

“I’m going to look for a reverse spell, don’t move,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Alec yelled at him.

“Thank you Magnus, you’re always so kind!” Clary said as he opened the door.

“Thank you biscuit,” Magnus smiled. “That’s why you’re my favourite.”

“Don’t mess it up, I’m already late for my beauty sleep,” said Izzy.

Simon shivered. “What if he really fucks it up? What if he makes it worse?”

“I won’t make it worse, Salmon,” Magnus said, outraged, “I am one of the most powerful warlocks around and this is a not even one year old warlock spell.”

“It wouldn’t matter anyway. It’s not like our lives could improve even if you succeed,” Jace said plainly.

“Oooookay Jace…” Magnus said awkwardly, closing the door behind him. “See you in a minute!”

He leaned on the closed door with his back and sighed, closing his eyes. “No more movie nights without me around,” he said to himself. He sneaked in his office trying to be as silent as possible, the corridor dark if not for the tiny sparks floating around that he just summoned and silent if not for his soft steps and Max’s light snores.

He smiled in amusement thinking about his little blue supervillain of a son already causing trouble. He had started doing magic only a few months earlier, mostly without noticing, and their lives were often turned upside down because of it. Magnus couldn’t blame him, he used to inadvertently create earthquakes when he was a child. 

He took one of the biggest books he had and opened it, but it slipped off his hands and fell on his foot. Magnus yelped, feeling his eyes tearing up. 

_ “Azazel!”  _ he cursed, then he heard some soft thuds. He flinched.

When he looked down at the floor he saw what looked like… “candies? Am I crying candies?”

He frowned and shook his head. Warlock magic could be weird sometimes. He took one of the mango flavoured jelly candies from the floor and munched it, then he picked up the book. 

Finding a counter spell wasn’t hard, and when he finally recognised his golden sparkly jacket back on his shoulders he sighed in relief.

He sneaked back to the living room and he felt a weight falling off his shoulders as his boyfriend in a lovely familiar hideous grey hoodie hugged him tight as soon as he saw him. “Magnus! Thank the Angel I have you!”

“This was a wild ride,” Simon said, scratching the back of his head, his awful pop t-shirt back into place.

Magnus’ arms hugged Alec back in an automatic natural gesture, like sunflowers turn to face the sun or the salmon swims upstream. “It was quite the ride indeed,” he agreed.

Jace was holding the DVD with one hand and his seraph blade with the other, then he threw the disc towards the ceiling and cut it mid air while it fell. 

“I just had the weirdest turn on of my life,” said Simon.

_ “What?”  _ Isabelle asked, with wide eyes. 

“Well, I can’t blame you,” Jace said with a proud grin.

“Joking,” Simon laughed, “but your face when I said it was priceless,” he said to Isabelle.

“I think we should go now,” Clary said, “we stressed Magnus enough for tonight.”

“I don’t deserve a friend like you, biscuit,” Magnus said with a smile. 

“Next time we’ll watch something safer,” Jace said, “Like, I don’t know, a War World II documentary.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Simon grunted, “you’re only bitter because the movie made you cry.”

“Did you watch the same movie as I did?” Jace asked. “Crying is the healthiest reaction to emotional distress. Even Joy had to admit it in the end.”

Hearing that, Alec finally let go of Magnus and pushed them out of their apartment. “Good night guys,” he said, and before they could protest he slammed the door shut. 

“Thank the Angel,” he sighed, turning back to face Magnus. “Listen, I-”

“I know what you’re going to say, there’s no need to, really.”

Alec ignored him like he often did, coming closer again and hugging him by the waist. Magnus laced his arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the forehead. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say those things. I hope I didn’t upset you.”

“I was just a bit surprised before I understood what happened, it’s not your fault.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

Magnus shrugged. “If you insist… there are a few ways you can make it up to me.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, a mischievous smile blooming on his lips. “Like what?”

Magnus pulled him closer, their bodies colliding. “Well, for starters, no more movie nights when I’m busy.”

“Deal,” Alec said, looking at his golden eyes as Magnus’ pupils blew wide. “Nothing else?”

Magnus smirked, then leaned in and purred something in Alec’s ear.

Alec whined, a comforting overwhelming heat pooling low in his stomach like after a glass of a particularly strong red wine.  _ “Yes,”  _ he said, “yes, yes, I can definitely do that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was experimental, so tell me if it was too weird or it more or less made sense.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this, especially Jace, he was a big mood 😂  
> Later today will probably pop up some illustrations with Emotions!TMI gang so stay tuned on Tumblr 😎😎  
> Thanks for reading 🥰
> 
> P.S. And you? Would you associate the same characters to the same emotions or would you do it differently? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
